ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin
Class Characteristics Assassins are a DPS powerhouse that is outmatched by none, besides possibly their Rogue brothers and sisters. Though the little bit of DPS they are lacking, they make up with incredible''' Stats buffs''' once they use the darkness within them to become Shadowfiends, as well as the handfull of AOE attacks '''at your disposal (although these are much weaker than the AoE physical attacks of other classes), which the Rogue is lacking entirely. Change Job In order to change your job to an Assassin at Level 25, look for the '''Blood Red Hiryu Assassin, in Prontera (x:641, y:963). You will be asked to find a assassin missing in action near the Docks '''of the city. She explains to you that she is chasing a group of assassins that are trying to escape with a ship after having stolen a '''suspicious box. Immediately the two of you are attacked and you have to protect the assassin from being killed by the approaching enemies. You are then asked to finish off the fleeing assassins before they reach the ship. If you succeed, you will be sent to the ship yourself to fight their leader and retreive the suspicious box from him and bring it back to your wounded companion. Curiousity overtakes both of you and you open the box, releasing a Shadowfiend which you are forced to duel. You managed to fight it off, but not before it wounds you, leaving you feeling weak. Guile appears out of nowhere and explains to you that the Shadowfiend has poisened you, and''' you have 10 minutes to find him in the Southern Planes as your last Assassin Test, or else the Fiend will kill you from the inside. After finding Guile in time, you '''fight the Shadowfiend one last time. After beating it, it fuses with you, allowing you to become an assassin and weilding its mighty claws. In a Party You provide the DPS '''for the party, single target '''crowd control, as well as a damage over time debuff '''to weaken your enemies. Be always on the lookout for adds summoned by bosses that might go after your '''healer '''and keep them alive''' at all costs. Always make sure the aggro '''stays on the '''Tank. Let them take the damage while you tear into your enemies flesh! That's the way of an Assasin. Equipment *Armor: Light Armor *Weapon: Claw Skill Tree Skills (From left to right, top to bottom) : Hiding Exceed - Passive Increase your movement speed by %% When hiding : Level 1 = 10% : Level 2 = 20% : Level 3 = 30% Shadow Fiend - Passive Use skills that obtain combo points to inflict additional damage of 22% by casting a shadow beneath your feet with a % pobability. : Level 1 = 4% : Level 2 = 8% : Level 3 = 12% Shadow Claw - Buff Increase your critical rate by % for 30 minutes : Level 1 = 1% : Level 2 = 2% : Level 3 = 3% : Level 4 = 4% : Level 5 = 5% Grimtooth - Active Sprout a Shadow Thorn from beneath the ground to inflict %% damage to a maximum 3 surrounding enemies. Obtain a combo point for each enemy hit. : Level 1 = 16% : Level 2 = 18% : Level 3 = 20% : Level 4 = 22% : Level 5 = 24% Shadow Fang - Active Damage a maximum of 10 surrounding enemies by casting a shadow to inflict % damage. This skill is most effective when used on more than 3 enemies, however, the effect is reduced when more than 6 enemies are targeted. : Level 1 = 9% : Level 2 = 10% : Level 3 = 12% Shadow Armor - Buff Increase defence rating by 50% for 10 seconds, with a Shadow Shield. (Recast after --) : Level 1 = 120 seconds : Level 2 = 100 seconds : Level 3 = 80 seconds : Level 4 = 60 seconds : Level 5 = 40 seconds Shadow Form - Buff Hamonize with Shadow Fiend to increase movement speed and attack damage by %%. Deactivates when cast again. : Level 1 = 6% : Level 2 = 12% : Level 3 = 18% : Level 4 = 24% : Level 5 = 30% Shadow Strike - Active Attack the enemy to inflict %% : Level 1 = 28% : Level 2 = 32% : Level 3 = 35% : Level 4 = 38% : Level 5 = 42% Shadow Explosion - Active Detonate a Shadow from within the enemy to inflict %% damage : Level 1 = 67% : Level 2 = 72% : Level 3 = 76% : Level 4 = 81% : Level 5 = 85% Shadow Assault - Active Leap towards an enemy to inflict %% damage, causing them to fall for 3 seconds. : Level 1 = 26% : Level 2 = 29% : Level 3 = 32% : Level 4 = 35% : Level 5 = 38% Category:Classes Category:Thief